Uchiha Sister
by erii.hime
Summary: This is about Sasuke having a little sister who has to deal with everyone else until they find Itachi..  It involves cookies...and beating up Karin for all the haters!  First story..please review..
1. Sister

~Umm…This is my first post after being on for the past 3 years…*I didn't know how the post thing worked okay!

So yea, I decided to read the guidelines…For God's sake, after only 3 years did I decide to do that.. So.. Presenting my First story…Yay..x3

~I definitely do not own Naruto… Kishimoto owns it.. Gets?

Chapter One: The Hidden Sister

Its unfair!

Okay, That was a bit too… Spoiled and so unlike me.. I mean, Even if I am the Uchiha clan's sole female heir and sister to Itachi and Sasuke.. I am NOT a spoiled child like everyone else around the compound and the village, in fact.. For a 14year old girl with a large inheritance, power and whatever.. I was never spoiled, not by my brothers or my family, I did things on my own and if ever I wanted something I couldn't have… I did everything to get it since I know no one would ever notice me wanting something, and as an Uchiha.. I needed to make ways of getting what I wanted, and fast.

My name is Sayuri, the youngest and only sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

Im currently 14 years old and traveling with my older brother Sasuke, around the ninja countries in search of my other brother Itachi who murdered our entire clan.

But seriously, looking around for my other brother with Sasuke is pretty pointless..

I mean, what the hell will he get by chasing around Itachi?

Maybe he wants to sign his death certificate… Early.

And with the 2 idiots following us around, namely Karin and Suigetsu who argue almost everyday of our search, I would suggest to my brother that we leave them both half dead somewhere and just carry on with Jugo so it would be quicker and more quiet.. Just because Karin has this special thing with her chakra and can track whatever in 3 seconds flat doesn't mean that we have to deal with her for the rest of my life and Suigestu, who keeps on annoying Karin and simply turns to water when he really does it to piss her of to the max point..

God… What kind of team did my brother decide to assemble?

It's a complete disaster, luckily for all of us, we got serious skill in combat and with two Uchihas around.. Our opponents don't stand a single chance except if it's the entire Akatsuki we're facing which would probably make me fight, scream and run since I value my own life If only Sasuke-nii wouldn't pull be back in the battle and tell me that its unlike for someone from our clan to run and scream.

My sadistic, emo *he hasn't admitted it yet.. but I know he IS emo* and vengeful brother will not stop until he finds our other brother..*I keep saying other brother if I can just call him Itachi*

So yea, It all starts here.. All the crap that my brother keeps making me do like wake up at what freaking time in the morning, Train to perfection every single morning of my life *I hope not my entire life.* and making a 14 year old babysit two stupid idiots who fight to hell.. Isn't that nice?.. Now lets proceed to the real thing..

Location: In your head you freak… But seriously, who cares? Anywhere always counts.

Time and Date: I have no idea since Sasuke-nii took my precious phone away.. But what I do know, is that its who knows what time in the morning.

Status: So damn sleepy.. God do I love sleep.

~OKAY! Enough for now.. review guys.. or else all the cookies in the world will disappear if you don't..

~Arigato Gosaimasu!


	2. Weird Mornings

Chapter two: Weird Mornings

It's one of those freak mornings.. Where someone opens the curtains for the sun to come in and pulls the blanket to wake me up.

Goddamnit… Im still damn sleepy.. Can't these guys give me a stupid break coz one day im going to seriously kick their asses and wish that they never do what they usually do to me in the morning.

"Sayuri! Wake the hell up! Sasuke is looking for you!" Karin, like screamed at the top of her lungs at my ear.. The hell.

I placed one of my pillows over my head to block out her annoying screaming voice, which barely worked since she has this thing for being annoying to the max point.

I threw my pillow straight at Karin's stupid face to shut her up, I stood up from the bed, left the room and went to wherever Sasuke-nii was coz this is not the perfect time to wake me up.. Screw changing clothes and fixing up, It's getting personal.

I saw Sasuke-nii outside.. Training.. I threw a kunai at him and he easily dodged it.. God, am I so pissed off at him!

"The hell nii-san! What time is it? 6 something in the morning? I am in no mood for this training.. so give me more time to sleep.. eff!"

"Sayuri, calm down.. I know it's only 6 In the morning and you need your rest from the previous battle but we need to talk.." He told me with an obvious urgency In his tone..

What the hell can be so important that my brother has to wake me up at 6 in the morning? He already knows that I need my rest because the last battle we had with that Akatsuki freak, Deidara, left me almost half dead while saving my brother's sorry ass.. If I wasn't around then Sasuke-nii would probably be nothing but particles floating around the air because of that bomb with special chakra thingies..

I rubbed my eyes a few times because the sun was really hurting my eyes and the air was cold since it was early in the morning..

My brother looked at my clothes.. And I gave him an icy glare which didn't seem to bother him at all.. He really doesn't know when im pissed off to the max point, since me in the morning and getting annoyed really looks the same so it doesn't make much of a difference.

"Get dressed, im bringing you somewhere.. And hurry up.." And then it returns to him being demanding and all…

"Whatever, but after this you will give me my time to sleep and recover.." I stated.

Then I went back upstairs to my room and got dressed in my usual red and black yukata with high heels.. I barely had time to fix my hair so instead, I tied it up with a blue ribbon and then I returned to where my brother was.

"You really don't leave anywhere without a decent get up don't you?"

"Im a girl, for God's sake.. Of course I would leave a place fully dressed and still be prepared to fight.. Unlike Karin who doesn't even brush her hair.."

Seriously, that girl has no concerns for her appearance since Karin's main target is getting my brother onto a bed with her and have fun the whole night which will never happen as long as I live.

"Okay, now where are we going and what will we do?"

As usual, no response. Sasuke-nii suddenly pulled me and we were both off..

The fawk.. Next time im telling him to give me warnings when he is about to do that or else I'll trip and if that happens I'll kill my brother… Since im really careful with my appearance and my brother doesn't understand that very much since he isn't a girl.

We arrived in front of a waterfall after a while, I noticed that there was a cave behind it but I didn't bother to ask nii-san.

Instead he walked on the water toward the falls.. What would he want to do here?

Yea, the place is nice but what does nii-san expect to accomplish with me here anyway? He isn't the type who wastes time on things like this so what the heck are we doing here?

"Nii-san, what are we doing here? I know this isn't your thing to do.. Coming to places like this.."

"This place, is where I used to train.. And today, I'll be testing your abilities."

Do we seriously have to do this?

I mean, I'm sure he's just gonna get pawned big time by me.. So why does he need to challenge me?

I saved his sorry ass from Deidara last time, isn't that enough to prove that im better than him? Or does he just do this out of fun? Well, It's his choice really, so i just have to deal with all this.

Nii-san activated his sharingan and gave me an icy glare.. I always start off with a genjutsu battle so let's get this party started.

I had my pretty red eyes on him too.. And smiled cutely, I wonder who gets the first move and who gets creeped out first..

Well, i bet that its going to be my nii-san since.. I had shown him the worst illusion ever, The day our parents died. I got over it already, but I know he hasn't and is still scared of it.

Im like giggling like crazy as I heard him scream inside my genjutsu.. Gawd, this is so epic.. Im going crazy with laughter.. But really, I have to stop laughing coz it isn't that funny and if I laugh too much, my control

over the illusion might break and all the epicness might end.

Author's note..

**~okay..by the request of my friend..she told me to bold or caps or whatever the author's now?**

**where were we..ah yes..well, this is the second chapter..i crave i have to..i'll eat reviews for dinner.**

**,READ,REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!  
**


End file.
